Deepest Desires
by Yumeria Sendai
Summary: UNDER REVISION! After admitting her deepest desire to a mysterious figure, Kagome finds herself in the naruto world! Making new acquaintances and friends, along with foes...what'll happen when the enigmatic Neji takes an interest in her? KagomeXNeji
1. Chapter 1

Deepest Desires Rated T

Chapter one

Written By- Angelica Bird AKA Yumeria Sendai

" Tell me, dearest one, what…is your desire?"

Kagome smiled brokenly, her chocolate eyes sad. Blood flecked her face, and oozed from multiple wounds.

"I…" her voice cracked, tears leaking from her eyes. Warm arms wrapped around her.

"Yes?" She looked up helplessly, her eyes pleading with the caring figure holding her.

"I…want to be loved for who I am…not who I used to be!"

A chuckle.

"Your desire, dearest one, is understandable. You shall have it."

With a smile, she welcomed the soothing emptiness of the dark.

Thank you… A glittering, happy tear made it's way down her cheek.

The figure let a mysterious, sad smile cross it's face.

Your welcome…Kagome.-

-------------------------------

When she came to, Kagome found herself in a room, the walls a mocha color, and the floor hard cherry wood. The sheets rumpled around her, and next to her was a simple chair. Bandages covered her wounds, and she winced.

"Oh! You're awake!" A gentle-looking female with thigh length blue hair gasped, nearly dropping the oden and tea in her hands. Kagome could feel her mouth water as the delectable aroma of oden drifted to her, the bowls being set on a side table.

"How are you feeling?" The worried green eyes looked at her own.

"I'm fine, thank you." Kagome bowed as much as she could.

"Hungry?-I'm Kurumi, by the way."

"Hajimemashite. I'm Kagome." They smiled. "Here, have some of my specialty oden!"

Kagome very nearly cried. _Specialty_ oden?

The next day, Kurumi took her to see this "hokage" person to register as a citizen.

"Tsunade –sama?" Said person was currently drink and slumped over onto her desk. Kurumi sweat-dropped.

"Tsunade-sama!"

With a growl, the blonde woman jumped up and just stamped her file.

"Goo'… NOW GE' OUT!!!!" Kurumi and Kagome quickly left, eyes wide in surprise.

Now they were headed to a clothes shop, seeing as Kagome's black Kimono was ripped and blood-stained, the material cheap and thin. Passing by a shop called "The Yamanaka's Flowers", Kagome blinked, eyeing the pale blue-eyed girl inside the window.

No pupils? Is she blind? Kagome's shocked orbs quickly became even more so, as, before she knew it, Kurumi had nudged her into a dressing stall with a bunch of different colored outfits. The first one was green mandarin, a dragon winding itself up her thighs to rest it's head on her right shoulder. An approving gleam in Kurumi's eyes made her blush- as well as the surrounding stares from males outside the store.

The second one was a Sapphire version of the pale-blue eyed girl's outfit, minus the loose way it fit her. Both had slits that went to the top of her knees. This time, Kurumi crinkled her noise in an 'iffy' way.

The last one, as far as she could tell, was the best. It was a sea-foam green kimono that went of the shoulder to reveal her creamy skin, with an emerald-colored obi and an emerald choker. On her feet, the ensemble came with a diamond anklet, and a silver anklet chain. Both of them were on her right ankle, with the kimono split from the middle of her thighs down to reveal her black spandex shorts.

She didn't know if the grin or the widening of Kurumi's eyes were a good sign or not. But by the way the guys outside had gasped, she guessed it was a good thing…well, at least, she hoped so.

Oh holy…what did she get herself into?

Kagome barely kept the whimper in her throat from bursting out, and, blushing an embarrassed crimson, hurriedly changed back into the first outfit.

Better to be okay-looking, than to turn heads, after all. Right?

… … …

Okay. Maybe she was wrong, as people _still_ wouldn't stop staring at her! A blush seemed to be permanent on her cheeks, and her eyes darted every-which way in nervousness. Her hair was loose and hung down her back, having only been brushed so the tangles that were there were gone. The town road stretched out before her as her and Kurumi walked. In a few moments, she was able to see a male figure decked out in a white coat that covered the bottom half of his face.

" Shino-kun!" Kurumi yelled, grabbing her hand and running toward the boy.

" Shino-kuuuun!" A sweat-drop grew on the boy's face as his covered eyes turned toward her smiling face. They reached him, and Kurumi dropped her hand in favor of embracing the stoic male, who soon had a light blush stretching across his cheeks.

" Shino-kun, meet kagome-chan! Kagome-chan, meet my boyfriend and partner Shino Aburame!" With a slight look of shock, Kagome greeted the two.

What the heck? Boyfriend? He looks to cold to even be a friend! Her confused and muddled thoughts didn't show though, as she smiled at the boy.

" Shino-kun, have you seen Neji-sama?" Her voice brought her back, and she blinked. Shino seemed displeased at the mention of this 'Neji-sama'.

Wait. Who's 'Neji'?

" No, I haven't. Sorry, 'Ru-chan." His voice was impersonal, but Kagome smiled as she caught a hint of jealousy.

Ahh…..so cute. Kurumi pouted.

"Are you sure? Neji-sama always tells you where he's going, just in case I need to find him…" Shino sighed.

"Training ground seven." Kurumi immediately brightened. "Thanks Shino-kun!!"

Before being yanked away, Kagome watched in embarrassment as Kurumi gave Shino a kiss on the lips, then ran slightly behind her to training ground seven.

" KYAA!! PERVERT!" A blue haired girl smacked a man wearing a ninja mask with white hair. Kagome smiled at how the scene reminded her of Sango and Miroku's old days.

"But Ms. Sendai, I was mearly reading a fictional novel created by a genius." The man sheepishly stated, rubbing the back of his head. She glared.

" Jiraiya is NO genius, and that book was not meant to be read, but BURNED!" She made a grab for the orange book. Kurumi sighed.

" Kagayaku-nee-san, have you seen Neji-sama?"

The girl blinked. "Yes. He's actually on the other side of the clearing."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

The two dead-panned, and Kagome sweat-dropped.

Dear lord what did I get myself into?

She didn't get an answer…

But then again, she didn't want to know the answer to that.


	2. Chapter 2 pt 1!

THANK YOU TO

Bloodcherry, xXkissorbekilledXx, kagome gal 20, and michelle for their kind reviews!!

This chapter wasn't going to come out for another month, but i was able to get a quarter of it done for you guys!! I know it's short, but it's dedicated to you four!!!

THANK YOU!!

Chapter two

" Hey!!" The two slightly crazy females grabbed each of Kagome's hands and hauled her effortlessly to a handsome male. His long ebony hair was tied at the end with a black band, and even though she couldn't see his front, Kagome found herself blushing. "NEJI!!" He turned, and her breath caught. His pupil-less pearly eyes were slightly cold, his mouth set in an easy frown. His skin was slightly tanned, and his arms toned and well muscled. A blue headband covered his forehead, and while she observed his clothing, a blush steadily grew on her own tanned skin.

' What? Why am i blushing?' She thought wonderingly. ' I haven't even met him yet!' Somehow, that didn't really matter to her as much as it should have. Kurumi and the other woman halted, as did Kagome. Neji sighed.

" What is it, Kagayaku, Kurumi? Why are you bugging me today?" His voice, though slightly unemotional, held a small, almost unnoticeable fond tone while speaking to the two grinning girls. Kagayaku shifted her eyes to the right, looking interestedly at a large rock. Kurumi smiled and tried to glomp him, only to have him dodge in a fluid movement.  
She hit the ground with a squeak. "Neji-sama! That was mean!" Tears lined the bottom of her eyes. He sighed again and helped her up easily.

" Sorry, Kurumi, now, what was it that you and Kagayaku-san wanted?" His tone was bored, and held an exasperated tone.  
Kagome fidgeted.  
"Well, I wanted to introduce you to Kagome-chan! Neji-sama, Kagome-chan;" Kurumi gestured grandly to the two and watched as Neji looked over her with hidden appreciation. ' Hm. she seems to be a foreigner'  
"Kagome-chan, Neji-sama!!" She winked at the two goofily. "Now make with the nice-nice while I and Kaga-onee-sama go see the kazekage, 'kay?" In a blink, Kagome soon found herself alone with the handsome, intimidating Neji. She sighed, a small blush lighting her cheeks at the implications of the other's words.

"So, umm...Neji-san..." Kagome stammered, not knowing what to say or how to start a conversation with him. He turned to look at her, and she felt as if he pierced her most inner thoughts. Frozen, she could only watch as he brang up a small black bladed weapon.

" I'm training. You can either watch or leave. Just stay out of my way."

Anger. Then resignation. Damnit, she had to deal with another stupid, stupid, STUPID ego-maniac!! 'Why can't anyone be like Shippo or Miroku!?! Oh wait...scratch the Miroku part,' Kagome thought with a shiver of fear. One is enough!

She sat next to a large oak tree and watched as Neji trained, his lithe form and elegant movements enchanting her and turning her brain to mush. He took a wide stance, and began using a rapid attack so fast, her eyes hurt trying to follow it. He yelled something about 'trigrams' and 'palms'...but she was to entranced to care.

She began to get a sinking feeling, and new what it was.

Damnit, not again!! Kagome prayed for mercy to every god and goddess she knew of.

" Onee-sama, tee-heee!" Giggled Kurumi plottingly into her hand. Kagayaku glared.  
"Don't you dare even THINK about it, 'Ru." "About what?" "My relationship with Gaara-sama."

Kurumi snickered. " What relationship?" 'Take the bait!' she thought hopefully.  
"Our romantic relationship"  
'YES! SCORE!' Kurumi laughed loudly.  
"So you admit to being involved"  
Kagayaku blushed. "No"  
" Almost involved"  
"NO"  
"Interested"  
"..." She blushed harder, looking straight ahead as they arrived at the hokage's office. The opened the door and walked in, Kagayaku still blushing.

"HAHA!!" Kurumi pointed triumphantly. "I JUST KNEW YOU LIKED HIM!!!" She blushed harder, her face going crimson.

" Liked who"  
Their eyes widened, and they spun to face an emotionless kage, his emerald eyes cold and...jealous? Kagayaku's eyes widened comically as she rapidly shook her head.

"No one, kazekage-sama!" She bowed. He glared. " I will ask once again. Liked who"  
The girls looked at eachother and gulped thickly, then looked at the kazekage as he stalked closer to the two menacingly.

' oh shit...' They were doomed!

END OF CHAPTER TWO PT.1

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, I'M HAVING MEDICAL PROBLEMS RIGHT NOW, AND WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A BIT. BUT I SWEAR THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ALOT LONGER THAN THIS!!! GOMEN!! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, E-MAIL ME AT next time,

Yumeria Sendai


	3. Chapter 2 pt 2!

THIS CHAPTER PIECE IS DEDICATED TO SAD DEMON GIRL AND KAGOME X NEJI 4 EVA!  
THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!!!!!!!

Kagome continued watching Neji train, her head feeling light and as content as a rose after being watered and set in the most glorious spots of sunlight.

Wow... a small blush grew on her cheeks as she watched, her thoughts muddled and running into one another.  
The wind russled her hair, and she closed her eyes as it knocked her unruly bangs into them, slightly stinging her. The next time she opened her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of an empty field, Neji nowhere to be seen.  
A small sense of loss filled her, and she sighed, not even wanting to fight the feeling. She was used to it. After all, Inuyasha had constantly caused this feeling by running of with Kikyo to many times to count. Looking to her right, she let the air comfort her, drying her eyes of the tears that lined them.

Inuyasha... more tears surfaced, and she found herself biting her bottom lip as the others came to her mind. Sango. Shippo. Miroku. Oh god! What had she done? Her wish had caused her to be separated from everyone! Her sister, her brothers, her mother, her grandfather, and her son!  
Oh god, her son!!

Kagome let a sob escape as she thought of her little boy. Who would take care of him now? Sango. Who would cuddle with him at night? Who would rub his belly and sing lullabies to him when he woke up from a nightmare? After dinner? Who would protect him? Who would beat up Inu-baka whenever he so much as glared at Shippo!? Oh no!

She grasped her bangs, pulling and cursing her selfishness. How could she have put him through that? What would he feel-what would he THINK?  
As more tears slid down her face, Kagome wished desperately that he knew how much she loved him. That no matter what, he'd remember that she loved him more than anything, and she didn't abandon him.

But, when she thought about it...

She did.

She wiped furiously at her tears, angry at herself for showing even that much of her emotions. She could hear Inuyasha's voice taunt her mentally.

Wench! you're so damn weak!!

Kikyo was waaayy stronger than you!

Kikyo was a waaayy better priestess than you could ever be!!

Kikyo this!

Kikyo that!

Kikyo!  
Kikyo!  
KIKYO!!!

She was startled out of her thoughts when neji reappeared, a boy wearing green spandex following him.

Wait a minute...spandex? kagome felt her eyes widen. They have SPANDEX!?

Oh the irony...

They'd better at least have some aspirin...or excedrin.

She watched as the two sparred, the new arrival being fast, but Neji being faster, blocking or dodging everyone of his moves, then retalliating with a kunai, kick, punch, or shuriken. once again, awe filled her. But she couldn't get rid of this new, annoying feeling that her past was going to catch up with her...again.

Hopefully she got at least two months of rest, though. Because she knew, that as soon as the shikon activated itself, that she was going to be the target of everyone out there out for power.

"Oh well, i have a break now... so i'd better enjoy it while it lasts!" She murmurred, watching easily as the two made their way toward her.

With kagayaku and Kurumi

They were now cornered against Tsunade's wall, Gaara haveing trapped them there with an ever-growing scowl on his face. Kagayaku giggled nervously out of habit.

"Liked...who?"

They gulped and looked at eachother.

"SHIKAMARU"  
"SASUKE"  
They blanched and glanced again at eachother.

"SASUKE"  
"SHIKAMARU!"

Gaara rubbed his temples with a growl.

"Nara and Uchiha?" He glared, and they both nodded shakily.

"H-have you SEEn Shika-kun when he's concentrating on a game of shogi or planning out something? Ka-KAWAII!"

"And have you SEEN Sasuke-kun's EYES! RAWR!"

There was an awkward silence. Kagayaku sweat-dropped at Kurumi.

"Rawr?"

She nodded slyly. "YEAH! RAWR! HE happens to have THE most SEXIEST BEDROOM EYES EVER!!!"

She giggled. "Aside from Shino-kun, anyway!"

Gaara growled and stalked off, his said ripping the Hokages door apart as he went to go 'talk' to the Uchiha and Nara.

Kagayaku gulped.

"We'd better go...Sasuke and Shikamaru are SO gonna kill us!!!"

With panicked nods, the two disappeared.

To where? Find out in the next chapter!! 


	4. Chapter 3 preview and a note!

Hey! Just a quick note for KAGOME GAL 20 AND KAGOME X NEJI 4 EVA

I have a collection of one-shots up for you guys! They will only be for Kag/Neji one-shots! - So, when you have the chance, please check it out!!

Chapter 3 PREVIEW NOTE- THE REAL CHAPTER WILL BE PUT UP SOMETIME NEXT WEEK!!!!!

When the two reappeared, it was in their 'secret place'.

" Sister, do you think they'll find us?" Kurumi whimpered lightly to her older sister. Kagayaku thought for a second.

" I think they will eventually...after all, we are less than a mile away..." Kurumi sweat-dropped.

"Well, i know THAT, but...do you really think they'd look for us here of all places?"

Kagayaku gave her a quick, dry look.

"Yeah. They would NEVER just waltz in the girl's hotsprings!" She snorted lightly, her sister sporting an embarrassed blush while rubbing the back of her head.

Meanwhile, Gaara had just found the Uchiha, who was busy training with his sharingan and his fire jutsu. He was mentally fuming, though it wasn't Sasuke's fault. Not one bit. It was all the MIKERU'S faults. Her and her damn older sister Kagayaku! If they hadn't admitted that she liked both the Nara boy and the Uchiha bastard, he might've been in a SLIGHTLY better mood-but nooo, they had to admit to liking a lazy-ass, "troublesome" shinobi and a male with a chicken's ass for hair!

His sand crept up on the unsuspecting Uchiha, catching his ankle as he jumped into the air to practice his aerial attacks and slamming him back into the ground. He fell with a curse and a 'thump', and a sadistic smirk grew on his face.

" What the FUCK, Gaara!! What the HELL!!" Sasuke glared, and Gaara glared right back, unaffected. Now, he was BEYOND pissed. The Uchiha had the NERVE to call him GAARA when he should've said Gaara-SAMA! With a growl, he launched forward and punched the glaring boy, feeling a bit better instantly.

" WHAT WAS THAT FOR SHITHEAD!?"

"Hn." Sasuke glared. "Bastard."

Gaara sent him flying with a single, well-placed kick, then went to go find the lazy one.


End file.
